pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneasel
/ |dexsinnoh=144 |dexunova= |dexmokalos=091 |evointo=Weavile |gen=Generation II |species=Sharp Claw Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Ice |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=61.7 kg |imweight=21.0 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus Keen Eye |dw=Pickpocket |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyuura) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Sneasel looks like a bipedal black cat or a weasel with sharp claws. It has a tail made of red feathers, with its left ear in a similar fashion. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead. It has slanted red eyes that are defined by markings that look like long eyelashes. Special abilities Its abilities are Keen Eye or Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents it from losing Accuracy. Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. It is thought to be very good at ninja skills as it is known to move at high speeds to attack opponents. Evolution This Pokémon evolves into Weavile while holding a Razor Claw and is leveled up at night. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |goldsilver=Route 28, Mt. Silver (Night) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Ice Path (Night) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Icefall Cave (Leafgreen Only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Route 17 |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |silver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |crystal=This cunning Pokémon hides in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey. |ruby=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |sapphire=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |emerald=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |firered=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |leafgreen=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |diamond=It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. |pearl=It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving. |platinum=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |heartgold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |soulsilver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |black=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |white=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |black 2=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |white 2=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |x=It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. |y=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.}} Learnset Leveling Appearances In the anime Sneasel first appeared in the fourth Pokémon movie, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as one of the three Shadow Pokémon used by the main villain (the other two being Scizor and Tyranitar). Another one, in the episode "Pop Goes the Sneasel!" caused trouble for the Silver Conference of Johto when it blocked people access to the Sacred Fire of Ho-Oh, which was needed for the festivities. It was captured by a trainer from Hoenn named Harrison and subsequently used in the Conference. Sneasel was one of the two featured Pokémon in the episode "Hail To the Chef!" A female Sneasel also appeared in the Battle Frontier episode "Duels of the Jungle!" with its evolved form, Weavile. Silver also owns a Sneasel in the manga and games. Trivia *Sneasel has the highest Speed of all Pokémon that can evolve. *In Japan, Sneasel and its evolution are considered felines. ニューラ is a play on "stray (cat)" and "meow". *Sneasel is the only dual type cat Pokémon that is part of a two stage evolution family. Etmyology *Its name is a play on "sn'eaky" and "w'easel". Category:Mammal Pokémon